


The open road

by likegoldfish



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoldfish/pseuds/likegoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Derek and Cora</p>
            </blockquote>





	The open road

A brother and a sister

Driving in a car

Faster, faster, faster

Running from a darkened past

 

A brother and a sister

On the open road

Riding, Riding, Riding

Desperately holding on to one another

 

A brother and a sister

On the night of the full moon

Howling, howling, howling

They’ve never felt this way before

 

A brother and a sister

On the open road

Driving, driving, driving

Tired of the war inside

 

A brother and a sister

Home on the road

Riding, riding, riding

Happiness at last


End file.
